Bersamamu, Inginku
by lampion malam
Summary: End - Kau adalah sosok yang begitu berharga. Mengarungi kehidupan kelam, mengabaikan tetes keringat dan air mata. Asalkan bersamamu aku kuat menghadapi hidup. Aku bersyukur untuk mengenalmu. — BBBYaya [AU]
1. Maukah Kau Menerima Lamaranku?

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Bersamamu, Inginku**

.

.

.

 _[Kau adalah sosok yang begitu berharga. Mengarungi kehidupan kelam, mengabaikan tetes keringat dan air mata. Asalkan bersamamu aku kuat menghadapi hidup. Aku bersyukur untuk mengenalmu.]_

Hope you enjoy mine!

.

.

.

 **{1/3} – Maukah Kau Menerima Lamaranku?**

Pernikahan itu sakral bagi kaum hawa. Mengikrar janji di depan semua tamu undangan yang hadir, lalu mengangkat tangan kiri dengan hiasan cincin berkilau pada jari manis. Memakai gaun putih sebagai lambang baru (putih dipercaya selain suci juga dinyatakan sebagai manis, hal yang baru, dan sifat kehidupan positif lainnya), memamerkan kepada orang terdekat dan khalayak yang melihat.

Setiap wanita menginginkan pernikahan yang manis dan meriah.

Lain dengan ketika aku menghadiri pernikahan sahabatku, Ying. Dia berjalan di altar dengan anggun pada lurusan karpet merah, menenteng sebuket bunga. Di sebelahnya ada laki-laki berambut pendek bergandengan menuntun sang gadis berketurunan cina itu. Mempelai laki-laki yang sama keturunan sudah menunggu bersama pendeta, tidak kalah rapi dengan jas hitam berkemeja putih dan dasi merah diunjuk diantaranya.

Acara dimulai saat kaki pengantin wanita sudah sampai di depan pendeta.

"Sebelum mereka mengucapkan sumpah, adakah di antara para tamu undangan sekalian yang ingin memberi pesan?"

Laki-laki yang menggiring pengantin itu berlari ke arahku. Ia menarik lengan kananku dengan sumringah senyum. Aku tidak memberontak karena aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

"Lihat nanti Ying, Fang! Aku dan Yaya akan menyusul kalian untuk menjadi pengantin paling romantis!"

Semua tamu undangan—tidak terkecuali Fang dan Ying yang akan menikah—menoleh pada kami. Tidak berangsur lama, suara tawa meledak serempak.

—harusnya aku tidak membiarkan dia menyentuh tanganku yang suci.

"Aku tunggu, Boboiboy," kata Fang setelah tertawa sejenak. Rupanya laki-laki beragama kong hu chu sendiri menganggap janji Boboiboy sebagai taruhan di meja judi.

"Aku juga, akan menunggu kalian," Ying ikut bersuara. Senyum manisnya masih merekah dari wajahnya.

Masalahnya ... aku dan Boboiboy tidak ada hubungan sama sekali. Hanya sebatas 'sahabat'.

"Boboiboy, kau memalukan aku," kataku kecil. Wajahku aku palingkan dari setiap mata yang melihat wajah hangatku—termasuk Boboiboy sendiri.

Aku tidak punya perasaan khusus padanya. Sedikitpun, tidak pernah bergeser dari garis 'sahabat'.

=oOo=

"Yaya, menikah itu tidak perlu saling mencintai karena ingin memiliki. Makanya jangan kebanyakan nonton sinetron," gerutu sang bunda ketika kami berdua bersama-sama duduk di atas sofa besar. Tangannya diangkat, menekan tombol dari _remote_ yang ia genggam. _Channel_ pun terganti bertepatan ibu jarinya ia tekan.

"Tapi bu, kebanyakan temen-temen juga kalau pacaran karena saling suka kan?" aku menghela napas. Punggung ku sandarkan pada sofa. Ingin rasanya aku merebahkan kepalaku karena kecapekan dari acara pernikahan sahabatku. Ah, aku tidak boleh menyia-yiakan waktu bersama bunda untuk bertanya.

"Kamu itu sudah 20 tahun tapi belum tahu juga apa itu pernikahan."

Aku berdiam. Tidak berani lagi aku membela. Suara mama tidak lantang—sungguh! Hanya aku mencoba menghargai ucapannya. Berdiam mendengarkan.

"Pernikahan untuk agama lain mungkin begitu, tapi dalam islam itu 'mencintai apa adanya'. Memang mungkin lebih baik menikah dengan pria yang kamu sudah kenal notabenenya orang baik. Jodoh itu tergantung keberuntungan dan sifat."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalau kamu gampang milih-milih cowok, itu berarti Yaya tidak mau menerima orang itu apa adanya. Egois berarti bukan? Suatu saat kau akan dapat pria seperti itu, yang di masa lalunya juga suka gonta-ganti pacar."

"Kan kita gonta-ganti pacar cuma biar satu selera. Akhlaknya juga ..."

"Jodoh itu Allah menentukan, sayang. Bukan kita," kepalaku bunda elus lembut. Acara televisi ia kecilkan _volume_ nya dengan masih memperingatkanku. "Terima dia apa adanya. Terima semua sifatnya. Karena dia pemimpinmu. Makanya Allah sangat membenci orang yang bercerai. Karena bercerai, berarti meragukan pilihan Allah."

"Ibu ...," aku memerhatikan wajah sang bunda dengan pilu. "Aku cinta Allah, dan aku tidak mau dia murka denganku ... tapi aku juga tidak mau mengecewakan hari tua ibu. Aku cinta ibu juga—"

Pelukan erat kurasakan.

"Itu anak ibu. Aku ikhlas kalau anak ibu ini miskin atau kaya, tapi ibu tidak mau kau menikah dengan orang yang tidak suka ibu ..."

Aku mengerti, ibu. Ketika kau mengatakan 'tidak suka', itu mengingatkan aku dengan silsilah keluarga kami saat itu. Dimana sang pemimpin keluarga sebelum tumbang menghardik ibu. Mengatakan benci kelahiranku dan bunda. Lalu keesokannya berstatus almarhum.

Padahal dulu ayah berjanji akan selalu menyayangi kami.

Janji hanya bualan agar orang semakin perhatian dengan kita. Seperti karangan redaksi agar tajuknya laku keras.

 **Ting! Tong!**

Suara bel rumah berbunyi. Ibu langsung melepas pelukannya, bangkit dari sofa, lalu membukakan pintu. Aku yang masih duduk manis dari alas duduk menolehkan kepalaku. Mengintip siapa yang datang bukan masalah 'kan?

"Yaya, ada Boboiboy nih!"

Untuk apa Boboiboy datang ke sini?

Aku menyembunyikan pertanyaan yang selintas hadir dalam benakku. Ikut bangkit dari sofa, lalu melangkah mendekati pintu. Sosok pria bertopi jingga langsung tersenyum ketika aku mengintip wajahnya.

"Yaya, kau ada waktu? Fang dan Ying mengajak kita untuk—"

"—untuk bantu-bantu ya?!" seruku. "Ayo ke sana!"

"Eh—oh—i .. iya, bunda, saya bawa Yaya dulu ya?" izin Boboiboy sopan.

"Jaga dia ya, Boboiboy? itu gadis satu-satunya mama loh," goda bunda. Aku menyenggol tubuh bunda.

"Ibu!"

"Iya iya. Bercanda kok."

"Aku pergi dulu, bu. _Assalamu'alaikum._ " Aku berpamitan menyalimi kedua tangan bunda, yang malah dihadiahi dengan kecupan pipi dari bunda setelah menjawab salamku.

"Saya juga pergi dulu, bu. _Assalamu'alaikum_." Boboiboy ikut menyalami ibu.

" _Wa'alaikum salam._ Gini calon menantu yang baik nih," ibu menepuk bahu Boboiboy. Kesan manis ibu tidak main-main kali ini.

Ayolah ibu, aku tidak pernah berharap jadian dengan Boboiboy ...

=oOo=

Kami berdua berjalan sepayung—kebetulan hari ini tiba-tiba hujan—dengan masih berpakaian ketika kami datang pada acara pernikahan tiga jam yang lalu. Tidak ada satu diantara kami yang mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun, saking canggungnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa di hari pernikahan mereka, hujan turun sederas ini," Boboiboy memecah keheningan dengan membuka topik. "Hari bahagia, bukan? Apa jangan-jangan ketika mereka wafat bakalan jadi cuaca panas?"

"Hush! Jangan bicarakan kematian!" bantahku.

"Maaf. Aku takut sih, kalau di hari yang harusnya aku bahagia disana ada yang menangis," Boboiboy tetap memegang payungnya kuat. Membagi lebarnya padaku walau angin agak kuat menghembusnya.

"Orang ketiga ya?"

"Bukan, kekasih yang akan kunikahi."

"Aku baru tahu kau punya kekasih, Boboiboy," balasku agak berseru. Kaget saja lah, karena aku tidak tahu kabar dia punya tunangan atau semacamnya.

"Dia baik. Bisa masak juga. Muslimah sejati," desis Boboiboy. "Perempuan idamanku."

Wajahku tergantikan getir. Meskipun aku ingin sekali mengintimidasinya, apa berhak aku mengetahui hubungannya? Hanya sahabat, bukan satu darah. Mana boleh aku ikut campur urusan orang bukan? Masih bersyukur dia mau mengatakan ciri-cirinya di depan orang yang bukan siapa-siapa dia.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam?"

"Aku bingung bagaimana untuk mengucapkan selamat," bohong, aku hanya mengarang.

"Kenapa? Aku ada kan?" tiba-tiba Boboiboy menarik tanganku untuk berbelok. Tiba di suatu taman dengan pijakan rumput kecil.

"Eh kenapa kita belok?" aku tidak ingat untuk membalas ucapan dia sebelumnya.

"Disini kita berkumpul, Yaya."

"Tapi rumah mereka kan masih jauh—"

"Halo Boboiboy! Yaya!" seru dua orang dengan sepayung juga, menghampiri kami. Wajahnya begitu kukenal. Fang dan Ying.

"Menikah bukannya membuka kado, malah ke sini," gerutuku. "Sudah buka kado dariku belum, Ying?" aku menangkap suatu benda yang cukup aneh untuk di bawa pada hari hujan begini. Sebuah gitar, dari tangan Fang.

"Aku tunggu waktunya. Mama papa sibuk mengatur orang-orang untuk menurunkan tenda karena hujan. Lagian, alat-alat makan yang kotor perlu waktu untuk dibersihkan. Membuka kado pada jam kerja anak buah papa, sama saja dengan harus berbagi."

Aku mengangguk kecil mengerti. "Dan ... kita ngapain disini?"

"Hanya sekedar mencari hiburan?" Fang mengangkat pundaknya, melirik kecil Boboiboy yang membisu sedari tadi. "Mencari asupan manis. Sehabis menikah perlu bulan madu bukan? Madunya susah dicari." Madu dalam ucapannya hanya istilah dari 'manis'.

"Membeli coklat? Aku bisa membuat _cookies_ coklat! Kujamin pasti lezat!"

"Bikinnya di rumahmu," sahut Fang. "Aku dan Ying akan membeli beberapa kopi instan. Hitung-hitung pajak pernikahan kalian mampir."

"Tidak adil hanya satu cangkir kopi!" bentak Boboiboy yang akhirnya ikut buka mulut. "Berikan aku satu lagu!"

"Kau mencoba homo—hmm?" Ying kali ini menyahut. Terdengar seperti menyindir bagiku.

"Ying, jangan bercanda sekarang! Aku gugup, kau tahu!"

"Boboiboy homo?" kali ini aku yang bertanya. Kata 'gugup' sedikit terdengar ambigu.

"Bu—"

"Seratus persen," celetuk Fang. "Dia menyukaiku, Yaya."

Sentak aku menerima payung yang Boboiboy ulurkan. "Heh! Cepat sedikit, dasar kau pria nakal!"

"Tidak seru," Fang bersiul sedikit. Gitarnya ia angkat, mencoba memetik senarnya. Terdengar pas bagi telinganya. "Baik." Ia mulai menggesek koin yang ia pegang pada senar.

Alunan gitar terdengar. Sejak dari sekolah dasar, Fang memang sudah sangat baik memainkan alat musik petik itu. Dia cukup berbakat untuk seni.

—tunggu, gitarnya untuk apa?

"Yaya?"

Sapaan yang terdengar lembut. Jantungku berderup sebentar.

"Tahu siapa maksudku dengan 'kekasih yang akan kunikahi'?" tangannya menarik telapak tangan kiriku di atasnya. "Aku sudah minta izin dengan mertuaku. Dia memperbolehkan aku untuk bersanding dengannya."

"Ini terdengar tiba-tiba—m—maksudku, sangat terkejut. Sikapmu juga—aku—" lidahku kelu tiba-tiba.

"Dia pernah kuunjuk di pernikahan Fang dan Ying, dan kini aku akan memasang mahkota di jari manisnya." Ia merogoh saku jas hitam yang ia kenakan. Sebuah kotak kecil bernuansa hitam kini ia pegang. "Aku harap dia akan menerima keinginanku ini."

Sungguh, aku bahkan tidak bisa menarik tanganku. Tubuhku seakan sudah merencanakan akan membeku saat Boboiboy menyentuh jemari manisku.

"Perbolehkan aku memasang mahkota di jari manismu saat ini juga, jika kau menerima." Kini wajah Boboiboy mendongak, menatapku tersenyum. "Silakan hempaskan, jika kau tidak mau menerimaku, Yaya."

Ia mengangkat jari manisku. Kotak hitam yang tadi dipegangnya terbuka secara tiba-tiba, menampilkan sebuah cincin berukir dari batu indah. Berkilau. Kedua mataku takjub sebentar, namun aku kembali melihat duniaku.

Kini aku akan bertunangan dengan Boboiboy bila cincin yang akan dia pasang tidak aku tepis. Apa jawabanku? Apa? Apa?

"Aku berjanji, akan mencintaimu selamanya. Aku akan selalu dipihakmu, selama-lamanya."

Tangan kananku reflek menampar tangannya yang sudah sedia memasukkan cincin. Cincinnya terhempas.

"Hujan, kesedihan," desisku dengan masih gugup. "Kau bilang hujan tanda kesedihan bukan? Ini adalah KESEDIHAN UNTUKMU!"

Suara gitar tidak lagi mengiringi kami. Suasana sesaat sepi, membiarkan desiran hujan bermain-main pada pendengaran kami.

"A—aku menangis, ketika ada yang dengan gampangnya melontarkan janji. KAU TIDAK TAHU KAH KALAU JANJI ITU BEGITU BERHARGA BAGI GADIS—TERUTAMA AKU!" masih memegangi payung pada tangan kanan, aku menyodorkannya kembali pada Boboiboy. "Fang. Ying. PERGI KALIAN!"

 _Kenapa kau harus membentak? Kau kan bisa bilang baik-baik dengan mereka, Yaya!_ Batinku memperingatkan aku.

"Tidak apa kah Boboiboy?" izin Ying cemas. Boboiboy menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Kedua pihak pasangan itu langsung berlalu dari kami, masih dengan sirat wajah cemas.

"Maaf Yaya, aku tidak tahu kau akan membenciku," Boboiboy tidak lagi menunggu Fang dan Ying berlalu. Langsung saja dia meminta maaf memelas.

"Bukan kau—tapi aku yang harus minta maaf ..." aku duduk berjongkok dengan emas. "Maaf Boboiboy. Aku memalukan, ya?"

"Sangat. Kukira kau bakal bahagia. Aku tidak tahu kau masih takut denganku. Padahal aku sudah meminta izin dengan ibumu. Aku sudah—tch, abaikan. Setidaknya, aku masih ingin berteman denganmu. Boleh, Yaya?"

"... kenapa?"

"Karena jarang kulihat orang yang putus bisa berteman—"

"Bukan. Kenapa aku mengecewakan ibuku sekarang?"

Nasehatnya untuk menerima pria apa adanya masih terngiang dari telingaku. Mengetuk ingatanku sementara.

"Itu pilihanmu, Yaya. Aku mengerti itu."

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku bukan memilih untuk berpisah denganmu!"

Aku merangkak. Kepalaku kuarahkan kesana-kemari dengan sesekali telapak tangan kuraba pada lapangan yang masih berupa tanah. Kedua mataku menjelajah, dan aku baru tahu rupanya sedari tadi kubiarkan kepalaku kehujanan.

Aku tidak peduli! Aku harus dapatkan cincinnya!

"Yaya! Kau akan demam!"

Seruan Boboiboy tidak kugubris. Melihat cacing berjalan aku tidak takut. Bahkan sempat memegang kodok aku tidak berteriak. Pikiranku saat ini penuh dengan mencari tahu keberadaan sang mahkota jari. Oh dimana kau cincin?

"Yaya! Biarkan saja cincinnya!" Boboiboy mengerti apa yang aku cari. "Aku bisa beli lagi! Asal aku sudah mendengar jawabanmu saja, aku sudah senang!"

"TIDAK, BOBOIBOY! JANGAN SURUH AKU MENYESAL SEPULANG INI!" teriakku melengking. Hatiku terus terpacu dengan masih merangkak kesana kemari. Oh dimana dia? Ya Allah, temukan dia!

Sinar kilau kupandang dari depan. Mungkinkah?!

Segera aku mempercepat diri merangkak. Tidak peduli kerudung dan pakaian belepotan lumpur. Jika itu bisa mengampuni tindakan fatalku barusan, aku akan lakukan!

Ketika aku mendapatkannya, aku duduk dengan kedua paha sejajar. Aku mengenggam cincin yang kini ada di tanganku. Menempelkannya pada dada.

"Karena ibu bilang aku takkan bersyukur kalau ganti pacar. Ibu juga bilang sama teman lama lebih baik," aku memejam mataku kuat. Aliran air entah dari keringat atau hujan menghiasi wajahku. "A—aku gak mau ada yang berjanji. Tolong jangan berucap janji begitu gamblangnya, Boboiboy."

Bayangan gelap menutup tubuhku. Payung yang tadi menutupi tubuhku, kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Aku mendongak, mendapati wajah laki-laki bertopi jingga dengan senyum dewasa. Dia memandangku puas.

"Kau itu bisa kekanakan juga, Yaya. Kukira kau akan mencari laki-laki lain. Kau tahu tidak, hatiku sudah terpaut padamu ... sejak pertama kali mengenalmu?"

Aku membisu.

"Siapa yang pertama kali menyambut kehadiranku dengan mengunjungi rumah kakekku di pulau ini? Siapa yang membelaku ketika aku nyaris dicurigai guru?"

Kedua tanganku kugadahkan, menyerang langsung sosok berjaket di depanku. Aku tidak peduli dia ikut kotor, walau awalnya aku akan merasa bersalah untuk ini.

"Aku senang mengenalmu, dan kini keinginanku untuk selalu bersamamu akan tercapai. Aku bahagia, sekarang."

"Aku juga suka Boboiboy yang bela-bela kemari ... andai kau selamanya di kota, kita takkan bertemu ..."

Aku memang menginginkan pernikahan yang manis.

Tapi, bersama jodoh saja aku sudah senang. Maksudku, hei aku bisa bersama Boboiboy sepanjang hidupku. Mendapat lontaran manisnya.

"Aku akan pertanggung jawabkan kebutuhanmu. Apapun yang kau mau."

"Aku hanya mau kau mencintaiku karena Tuhan, Boboiboy."

Kecupan manis di dahi langsung kudapat dari Boboiboy.

 **=To be Continued=**

A/N: Untuk rekues **aries quuenzha** yang katanya mau multichap BBBYaya. Ayolah Gempa itu sama saja Boboiboy, jadi saya sekalian buat BoboiboyYaya. Walau seramnya itu gloves tanahnya wkwkwk.

Semoga suka :'))))


	2. Berjuang Demimu

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Bersamamu, Inginku**

.

.

.

 _[Kau adalah sosok yang begitu berharga. Mengarungi kehidupan kelam, mengabaikan tetes keringat dan air mata. Asalkan bersamamu aku kuat menghadapi hidup. Aku bersyukur untuk mengenalmu.]_

Hope you enjoy mine!

.

.

.

 **{2/3} – Berjuang Demimu**

Aku takut jika menyusahkan orang yang berbuat baik padaku. Ketika dia berjuang dengan tetes keringat yang mengucur bukan main-main, aku malah semakin menjatuhkan orang tersebut dengan bentakan. Tidak, aku bisa mengerti setiap kata orang yang selalu bilang, "Mau apa kau, dirimu tetap lah dirimu yang kusuka" terhadap kekasihnya.

Membuat orang sakit hati karena keegoisanku tanpa alasan itu pantanganku, yang selalu berprinsip untuk 'memanusiakan manusia'.

Seharusnya kau tidak usah mengenalku.

Kata-kata yang terulang sama dalam benakku. Aku benci sifat pesimisku. Yang membuat setiap kaum adam yang mencoba melamarku menjadi takut bersamaku. Alasan mengapa di umur 20 aku masih berstatus tidak punya pacar.

Sampai dia datang, dengan membawa cincin. Memasangkannya dengan lembut meski aku sempat menepisnya. Senyuman lembut yang menyiratkan mengerti tindakanku.

"Yaya memang polos. Pria manapun, tidak mungkin melepasmu dengan gampang," dengan masih belepotan lumpur kau berjuang memasangkan cincin itu kembali saat sempat tertunda. Senyuman lega, membuat hatiku sejuk memandangnya setiap kali.

"Kau berlebihan, Boboiboy."

"Tidak, Yaya. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki. Aku beruntung mengenalmu." Boboiboy mencoba mendirikanku pelan. "Ayo kita tagih pajak dari Fang dan Ying. Mereka berjanji akan mentraktir kita jika kita jadian. Fang sudah berjanji setelah mereka bersumpah di depan kapel tadi. Lalu, kita tandingi rumah tangga mereka."

Aku terlalu ragu, untuk rumah tangga yang akan kita capai nanti.

=oOo=

"Yaya, tidak terasa dua tahun pertunangan kalian. Akhirnya kau benar-benar menyusulku," gadis berkacamata bundar dengan tata rambut sama—kuncir dua—menyisir rambutku. "Waktu itu sungguh aku tidak menyangka kalian takkan bertunangan. Kukira kau menolaknya."

"Maaf ya, Ying. Aku salah membentakmu saat itu," yang bisa kulakukan kini hanya duduk kaku. Mengingat betapa kejamnya aku mengusir kedua mempelai nonmuslim yang justru menyambutku hangat ketika kami berdua berbalik.

Dua tahun lalu, Boboiboy mengantarku ke rumah Ying untuk berganti baju. Calon suami mengatakan malu bila tidak menepati amanat terhadap mertuanya, untuk menjagaku. Memang manis alasannya.

Kami malah diajak ke butik dan makan di restoran. Semua yang menanggung adalah Fang sendiri, mulai dari transportasi sampai biaya. _Supervisor_ di suatu mall sih, wajar uangnya banyak. Walau latihannya memang tidak main-main, apalagi untuk mendapat predikatnya juga butuh usaha keras dengan kehadiran maksimal.

"Hei, Ying!" bisik laki-laki dari luar ruang tata rias. Suaranya dia kecilkan. "Penata rias datang! Nanti kena hardik tante-tante cerewet baru tau!"

"Kenapa kalau bilang tidak pernah manis, Fang?" gerutu Ying tidak rela. "Huh. Yaya, aku keluar dulu ya? Buat Boboiboy bahagia."

Aku terkekeh ragu. Ying sepertinya terobsesi dengan sifat Boboiboy yang selalu baik denganku, jadi dia tidak mau membuat kawannya itu sedih. Dia protektif sekali.

Selama dua jam, akhirnya sang penata rias memperbolehkan aku keluar dari udara pengap penuh aroma melati. Salah satu anggota bagian dekorasi membantu menenteng bawah gaun yang begitu besar. Senyum sumringah ditunjukkan tunanganku ketika aku lelah melangkah menuju pelaminan. _High hells_ tidak semudah yang kukira, meski aku dicap feminim tetap saja susah.

Desisan kecil kudengar sesampainya dapat melekukkan lututku lalu mendaratkan pantat di atas kursi pelaminan. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dengan berfokus menatap buket bunga yang kini kugenggam. Oh ekor mataku tidak sampai melirik wajahnya ketika rasa penasaran melambung di hati. Kerudung tinggi dari penata rias benar-benar menghalangi.

"Hai Yaya, kau terlihat menawan. Aku bersyukur memilikimu."

Kadang aku takut harapan indahnya kandas. Tapi dia memang menyukaiku apa adanya, bukan?

=oOo=

Hidup kami cukup nyaman. Boboiboy memiliki pekerjaan tetap sebagai pegawai kantoran yang melayani pemasaran tiket pesawat terbang. Aku juga punya pekerjaan tetap dalam hubungan rumah tangga. Hanya sebagai penjual makanan nasi lemak. Rekomendasi atas suami sendiri yang mengatakan masakanku enak.

Setiap jam istirahat, dia akan mendatangi rumah kami dengan membawa satu kotak makan. Pelit, memang. Tapi aku jadi mengerti maksud 'sepiring berdua'.

Apakah terdengar konyol ketika kami lebih puas makan bersama dibanding masing-masing menyediakan jatah makan sendiri? Menurutku sendiri memang agak geli. Itu kenyataan. Aku tidak pernah menghabiskan isi piringku ketika siang sekalipun aku hanya mengaut nasi dengan dua sendok makan perak.

Alasannya; karena ketika aku makan sendiri selalu saja ada pembeli. Bisa dibilang, kami bergantian berjaga.

Tempat tinggal juga didapat dari warisan ibuku yang punya tanah di lain jalan. Kami membangun rumah dengan meminjam uang di bank. Meski kami masih punya hutang banyak, itulah pacuan kami agar selalu bergerak untuk bekerja.

Bergerak, berarti uang akan menghampiri kami. Aku bahkan sampai teganya membangunkan suamiku yang begadang semalam hanya karena takut rezeki tidak terbuka lebar kepadanya. Juga, rasanya sepi bila salah satu shalat wajib tidak ada imam.

Rumah ada. Usaha ada. Hanya tinggal memiliki keturunan.

"Yaya, kamu sudah coba _test pack_?" bisik Boboiboy suatu hari. "Aku gelisah kita tidak punya anak dari tiga bulan kita menikah. Hei, aku juga ingin punya anak secantik ibunya!"

"Aku belum membelinya, tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Jangan khawatir, anugerah anak bukannya hanya titipan?" aku mengelus pundak suamiku. "Bila belum, aku akan coba cari anak yatim untuk diadopsi."

"Tidak seru kalau bukan dari darah asli," suara Boboiboy terdengar kecewa. "Sepulang kerja aku akan carikan _test pack_. Setidaknya, apa sayang pernah mual? Atau apalah yang katanya adalah tanda-tanda kehamilan—"

"Tenanglah, Boboiboy," aku tahu Boboiboy selalu menantikan satu hal bahagia keluarga. Pada usianya yang ke 23, memang seharusnya dia mendapatkan anak. Usia itu juga adalah usiaku yang matang untuk memiliki 'bayi' dalam rahim.

"Belum dengar kabar Ying hamil?"

Aku menggeleng. Helaan lega keluar dari mulut sang suami.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya? Sudah mau jam kerja," Boboiboy bangkit dari kursi duduknya. "Telpon saja kalau kangen. Aku selalu sedia menerima panggilanmu, sayang."

"Hss! Jangan menggombal!"

"Aku terlalu senang pada akhirnya, Yaya si ketua kelas ini mau menerimaku yang payah. Bahkan sampai mengundurkan diri jadi notaris hanya untuk menjaga amanatku. Aku, beruntung mengenalmu."

Kata yang sama, ketika kami di pelaminan.

" _Assalamu'alaikum._ Jaga rumah ya?"

Hanya berdiri dari tepi pagar, aku menatap kepergian Boboiboy yang mengeret motor bebek. Jemari manis aku angkat, menampilkan suatu benda perak yang melingkar manis diantaranya. Lambang ikatan saling memiliki ini tentu masih kujaga baik-baik keberadaanya.

" _Wa'alaikum ... salam ..."_

=oOo=

Dagangan laris seperti biasa. Berjalan lunglai, aku terbaring di sofa secara tewas. Oh Tuhan hari ini memang sangat panas.

" _Assalamu'alaikum_. Yaya?" suara laki-laki memanggil namaku. Segera aku yang baru saja menikmati pembaringanku langsung bangkit menyambut.

" _Wa'alaikum salam_ ...," aku menyalimi kedua tangan laki-laki itu. Yah, Boboiboy yang kini masih berpakaian dengan jas dan kemeja putih di dalamnya merangkul sebuah helm. Senyuman cengegesannya sempat membuatku curiga.

"Yaya, aku udah beli test packnya. Beli dua nih," Boboiboy memberiku sebuah bungkus. "Tahu cara pakainya kan?"

"Jangan remehkan aku! Aku pintar di segala bidang kedokteran! Huh!" ketusku lalu mendengus sebal. "Sebelumnya, makasih."

"Makanya daerahmu suburin dikit biar kecebong tahan mendem dong," Boboiboy secara tidak berdosa memberi kalimat ambigu kepada istrinya. Syukur tidak blak-blakkan di depan umum.

"Kecebongmu aja gak tahan asam—dah," aku berlalu menuju kamar mandi. "Oh ya, jangan. Intip. Ya. Abang?" aku mengunci pintu toilet. Berjaga-jaga, takut pikiran mesum menghampirinya. Aku pernah dengar laki-laki suka penasaran untuk masalah tubuh wanita.

Meski kami berstatus suami istri, aku bukannya makin melarang hubungan kami. Aku membebaskan dia menjamah area tubuhku! Menyentil bahuku bahkan dia sering lakukan jika waktu tidur bersama tiba. Hanya ... kalau menampakkan, aku tidak pernah melakukannya—

"Yaya, sudah?"

"B—bentar lagi!" teriakku dari luar. Aku pun mencarik dan mengeluarkan isi darinya. Pertama kali menggunakan _test pack_ , aku membaca instruksinya agar tidak mendapat hasil gagal.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

"YAYAAA?! KENAPA?! BUKA PINTUNYA! BUKA!" suara gedoran pintu tidak kalah panik dari jeritan kami berdua. Aku dengan masih panik membuka pintu, mengulurkan hasil _test pack_ langsung pada Boboiboy.

" ... positif ...," lirih Boboiboy. "Kita cek ke dokter ya, Yaya?"

Kami segera beranjak pergi menuju puskesmas yang kebetulan dekat dengan tempat tinggal kami. Jaga-jaga, Boboiboy memapahku agar aku tidak kenapa-napa. Padahal sebelum tahu juga biasanya aku selalu bertindak senonoh bahkan pernah tersandung hingga roboh dari lantai.

"Positif hamil. Selamat ya," sang dokter menyalamiku dengan sumringah senyum. "Baru menikah ya? Rahimmu masih rentan kulihat. Cobalah untuk selalu merawatnya dengan obat penguat rahim."

"Iya dokter. Terima kasih," aku beranjak dari kursi dengan Boboiboy yang waspada membopongku. Kami berpamitan dengan dokter dari ruangan sana. Boboiboy mendatangi toko farmasi untuk membeli obat yang dianjurkan sang dokter juga langsung membayarnya di sana. Setelahnya, kami berdua keluar.

"Oh Yaya, aku sudah benar-benar jadi seorang bapak!" seru Boboiboy. "Apa aku akan minta waktu cuti, ya? Eh bagaimana kalau kita membeli susu untuk calon ibu ini?"

"Boboiboy, hentikan," desisku. Aku malu yang terlalu overproaktif malahan suamiku sendiri dibanding aku yang mengalaminya sendiri. Aku juga senang, padahal. Aku wanita, bisa menahan perasaan begitu gampang. Bukannya aku dingin karena sedih dan berharap tidak mau memiliki anak.

"Aku usahakan akan pulang cepat untuk hari ke depannya. Oh, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan bersama? Aku tidak pernah lagi berkencan dengan Yaya loh. Lagian aku juga habis gajian."

"Daripada merayakan, kenapa uangnya tidak ditabung saja?" solusiku. Aku sedikit gugup, jujur. Dengan semua sikap ramah tamahnya apalagi mendengar bahwa calon anak sedang kukandung dua bulan. "Rumah masih ngutang. Celana dalam saja banyak yang bolong-bolong."

"Tolong jangan ungkit celana dalam." Boboiboy memang sedikit minder untuk membahasnya. "Dokter menyarankan agar kamu selalu istirahat tidur. Rahimmu rentan dan aku takut kamu keguguran."

"Dokter hanya menyuruh untuk jangan sering berjalan."

"Tapi aku tetap saja khawatir, istriku."

Wajahnya ia dekatkan padaku. Begitu gemasnya ia menempelkan bibirnya mengecup dahiku kembali. Kami tertawa bersama setelahnya.

=oOo=

Ying dan Fang menunggu di luar rumah kami. Tidak lagi menunggu tuan rumah untuk mempersilakan duduk, mereka dari tadi sudah menempelkan maisng-masing pantat pada kursi luar.

"Kudengar dari Boboiboy kalau kamu mengandung, Yaya. Selamat ya!" Ying mengucapkan selamat padaku. "Baru tiga bulan loh, sudah ada hasilnya."

"Boboiboy memang berbakat untuk menyerang," ejek Fang. "Tidak cuma tangkas melawan musuh alien, dalam hal cinta-cintaan saja tidak bisa ditandingi."

" _Subhanallah_ , demi biskuit Yaya aku tidak begitu!" tukas Boboiboy. "Kalian sendiri bagaimana? Aku belum dengar satu pun kemajuan dari hubungan kalian setelah menikah."

"Karena buket bunga yang kulempar dulu di dapat Iwan, sekarang dia menikah loh—"

"Ying, jangan mengabaikanku!" jerit Boboiboy.

"Kalian mau tahu aja urusan kami," Ying membuang wajahnya. Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yag disembunyikan mereka.

"Kasih tahu saja," Fang angkat bicara kali ini. "Aku dan Ying, tidak diperbolehkan untuk memiliki anak terlebih dahulu. Peraturan negara kami untuk membatasi anak-anak yang lahir."

"Kalian tinggal di Malaysia bukan? Kenapa harus mengikuti aturan sana?"

"Ingat pelajaran kewarganegaraan tentang _ios soli_ dan _ios sanguinis_? Cina tetap mengakui kami warga negara sana sekalipun kami tinggal di Malaysia, karena keturunan kami negara itu sendiri."

"Cina itu negara dengan penduduk terbesar di dunia, dan kami harus mengikuti peraturan orang tuaku untuk tidak dulu mengandung di umur 21 ..."

Sepertinya memang berat ya untuk tinggal di negara dengan penduduk yang meledak setiap tahunnya? Kasihan saja melihat Ying yang harus menunda kehamilannya dulu dari Fang.

"Oh kami membawa kopi instan loh," Fang memamerkan satu kantong plastik berisi beberapa _sachet_ kopi. "Ada yang mau membeli pizza?"

Kami serempak melotot kepada Fang.

"MANA ADA YANG MINUM KOPI MURAHAN MAKANNYA PIZZA!"

=oOo=

Sembilan bulan berlalu. Masih harus menunggu hari-hari sebelum sang bayi keluar dari kandungan. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu wajah dengan bayi dalam kandunganku.

Boboiboy tidak kalah khawatir. Setiap hari tidak lupa dia mengelus perut besarku sekedar menyapa orang dari dalam.. oh kau tidak tahu setiap hari dia rela membelikan apa yang aku idamkan. Dari buah-buahan sampai pakaian pun ia belikan. Berapa uang gajiya terkuras ya?

"Halo adik manis! Abang sudah disini, gak usah malu-malu disana ya? Abang gak gigit. Eh mama Yaya tidak galak sama kamu bukan?"

Aku hanya bisa tertawa setiap kali sang calon ayah mencoba berkomunikasi dengan bayi yang masih dalam kandungan. Dan hari ini juga seperti biasa sebelum kerja, Boboiboy menasihatiku kemudian.

"Kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja Fang. Aku akan menyusul kemudian," desis Boboiboy.

"Uhh—aku sudah merasa mual—"

"Trik murahan. Jangan bohong lagi, Yaya. Sekarang tidak lucu."

Oh ya tentu saja ketahuan. Aku dari sembilan bulan mengandung terakhir memang suka mengejek akan diriku yang tiba-tiba mulas. Boboiboy sebenarnya memang marah, dan karena itu aku tidak akan bercanda dengan kelewatan. Hanya saja namanya iseng aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengendalikannya.

Kini aku benar-benar merasa mulas.

"Yaya? Tidak lucu, Yaya! Bangkit!"

"ARGHH!" aku memegangi perutku. Kurasakan pelipisku mulai berkeringat. "Boboiboy—ughh—"

Dia mengerti aku tidak bercanda kali ini, dengan membuka ponselnya dan menghubungi orang terdekatnya.

"Fang, istriku akan melahirkan."

=oOo=

Sungguh hebat keras hati dari suamiku ini. Boboiboy kini di sebelah pembaringanku, membiarkan lengannya diremas habis-habisan oleh jemari-jemariku. Para dokter sudah mencoba mengusirnya namun Boboiboy menolak. Dia membiarkan kedua matanya menjagaku. Tidak akan jauh dariku. Memakai pakaian ala perawat disana.

"Pisau!" aku kelelahan dan melihat jelas alat-alat tajam berlumuran darah dari tangan-tangan perawat disana. Aku nyaris takut melihatnya. Sungguh tubuhku terasa mengguncang kuat melihatnya.

"Yaya! Jangan lihat mereka! Lihat saja wajahku!" seru Boboiboy dari balik maskernya. Aku mengikutinya dengan erangan kecil. Oh kurasa ada yang menyentuh areaku!

"Dia terlilit tali pusarnya sendiri! Ada kontraksi rahim! Lehernya kelilit!"

Aku mencengkeram lengan suami ketakutan. Sepasang mata pria yang kugenggam terlihat sedih.

"Dokter! Ikatannya terlalu kuat! Detak jantung janin melemah!"

"J—jadi bagaimana ini?!" Boboiboy ikutan panik.

"Operasi caesar. Atau mereka berdua akan mati bersama."

Ketika mendengar kata 'mati', aku hanya bisa memejam mataku. Membiarkan jarum suntik mengkakukan sarafku. Meski masih sadar, namun aku tidak kuat untuk melihat bagaimana mereka memerlakukan tubuhku dengan tidak biadab.

=oOo=

Rasanya sewaktu kami berada di rumah sakit itu hanyalah mimpi. Kurasakan bagian bawah memang agak ngilu, dan segala kepanikan itu terdengar nyata membekas. Bagaimana mereka menyentuh tubuhku yang tidak pernah kuizinkan menyentuhnya, mereka pegang dengan senonoh. Mungkin memang itu alasan mengapa Boboiboy keras hati mendampingiku hari itu.

"Rasanya kita waktu itu baru bahagia bersama. Tes mengatakan kau positif melahirkan," suara adukan sendok dalam cangkir menemani awal percakapan kami.

"Maaf ya Boboiboy. Aku tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu memiliki anak."

Janin yang kulahirkan dikabarkan berhenti berdetak jantungnya. Boboiboy bersama Ying dan Fang hanya bisa menatap sedih aku yang ketika itu mencoba menggendong sang bayi terakhir kalinya. Entah, aku seperti bisa mendengar suaranya yang ingin digendong olehku.

" _Tidurlah sayang ... hati-hati jangan sampai digigit nyamuk ..."_

"Aku justru mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau masih menganggap bayi kita bernyawa saat itu," Boboiboy meringkuk di atas tikar. "Tapi aku masih bersyukur dia dijamin akan masuk surga."

"Bagaimana kabar dia di sana sekarang ya? Kuharap dia mengenai ibunya," aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahu sang suami.

"Dia pasti bahagia karena ayahnya tidak perlu menangis karena ditinggal sendirian," Boboiboy terkekeh. "Aku sangat bersyukur Allah belum merengut nyawamu. Kalau aku sendiri, ada kah yang mau sama duda jalang ini?"

"Duda jalang? Mimpi. Pasti ada yang mau lah."

"Setidaknya, sekarang kau masih hidup. Kau masih banyak hutang denganku," rangkulan hangat mengelilingi leherku. "Dia benar-benar mengisi kehidupan kita."

"Ingat tidak ketika kamu bilang dia menendang wajahmu ketika kamu mencoba nempel sama perutku?"

"Ingat. Juga aku ingat dengan suara kecilnya ketika pemeriksaan USG saat itu."

Kepalaku yang terbungkus kain ia elus dengan manja.

"Aku setidaknya masih memilikimu. Kalau tidak ada kamu, aku tidak percaya bisa tegar menghadapi kehidupan kelak. Aku bersyukur meminangmu."

"Aku juga bersyukur mengenal dekat kamu, Boboiboy."

Bersyukur memiliki suami yang tidak menuntut ketidak bergunaan aku menjadi pendampingmu. Kau mengikhlaskan anak kita pergi tanpa tangisan, dan lebih memelukku untuk menenangkanku saat itu.

Perjuanganku tidak dipandang sebelah mata saja aku sudah senang.

 **=To be Continued=**

A/N: Mengetik dengan penuh perjuangan. Tengah malam dan lampu dimatiin karena gak ada listrik, bermodalkan cahaya laptop saya mencari referensi bayi. Owala! Di google web malah ditunjukkan tuyul habis kena gosong. Tiga biji. Untung matanya gak kebuka. Dan itu sempat buat teman BBm yang masih bangun jam malam jerit. Cowok lagi.

Kemungkinan ini apdetan tercepat saya yang terakhir karena tanggal 1 gak diliburin lagi. Huft, cepat sekali liburannya. Tapi saya jamin ini akan saya selesaikan secepat mungkin sebelum tanggal 12 Juli, karena setelah itu saya embali fokus menggambar. Banyak commish dan rekues hahaha.

Saya balas review dulu karena lewat PM berhalangan.

 **Riana Aura, Vanilla Latte Avocado** : Terima kasih!

 **DianYayaAwesome, Monica, Chikita466, Ichavivers Halisistible** : Ini sudah apdet ^^

 **Viierra273** : Yaya itu bukan polos, hanya belum mengenal /plak

 **Aries queenzha** : Halo kakak :* makasih buat fangirlingannya. Maaf memang targetnya 3 shot. Tapi kalau tidak berhalangan, sekuelnya akan dibuat panjang. Juga cacing itu kebetulan nempil aja. Iya ini udah nikah trus punya anak jadi-jadian /hus . makasih reviewnya kakak!

 **Ana cii Bunny** : Kita sama-sama punya scene best 3 maafkan untuk typo, lain kali akan saya perbaiki bila punya waktu buka lappy saat kerja

Habis ini saya kayaknya gak niat begadang sambil search hal ambigu.


	3. Selamat Tinggal

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Bersamamu, Inginku**

.

.

.

 _[Kau adalah sosok yang begitu berharga. Mengarungi kehidupan kelam, mengabaikan tetes keringat dan air mata. Asalkan bersamamu aku kuat menghadapi hidup. Aku bersyukur untuk mengenalmu.]_

Hope you enjoy mine!

.

.

.

 **{3/3} – Selamat Tinggal**

Kebiasaan Boboiboy yang sering kulihat adalah dia yang hobi memakan lauk yang dibakar. Kadang ikan laut seperti salmon dia menyuruhku membakarnya. Ayam bakar juga tidak lepas dari menu favoritnya. Sate apalagi. Tapi, makanan yang paling digemarinya adalah ikan air tawar yang dibakar bersama bumbu-bumbu rempah yang komposisinya mirip dengan membuat bumbu kari.

Juga, sekarang suamiku hobi merokok. Dari pandanganku, dia mulai menekuni kebiasaan tidak sehat itu semenjak kami sudah tiga bulan aku keguguran. Pokoknya tidak ada satu hari dia melepaskan hobinya, sekalipun hanya satu batang per hari.

"Coba kebiasaan merokok itu dihentikan," omelku di suatu hari. Dia kembali menghisap batang rokok, kemudian menghembuskannya ke udara.

"Stress ma. Tidak bisa semudah itu aku tinggalkan."

Jawaban yang sama, dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam umur kami bersama tidak ada kata yang berbeda.

"Apa karena aku tidak bisa buat keturunan?" tanyaku.

Jawabannya hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Aku akan pergi ke panti asuhan untuk mencari anak yang akan kita adopsi."

"Tidak perlu serepot itu, Yaya. Apakah aku terlihat ingin memiliki anak yang bukan sedarah?"

Sedih ketika mendengar dia tidak memanggilku 'sayang' seperti dulu. Biasanya jika mendapat respon kata pesimis dariku maka ia akan bercanda dengan melawak. Dia benar-benar sedang dalam _bad mood_ , kurasa.

"Kopi sebelum kerja? Kurasa kopi instan bisa membuat seseorang lebih baik," tawarku tidak henti mengajaknya bicara. Ini kewajiban seorang istri untuk melayani apa yang diinginkan pemimpin keluarga bukan?

"Mungkin aku perlu. Tapi dua menit lagi aku harus berangkat, jika tidak ingin telat," Boboiboy menghembus napas. Ia bangkit dari kursi begitu berat. Rokok yang diapit kedua jarinya dibuang dengan sebelumnya dimatikannya ujung api dalam asbak.

"Selamat bekerja, Boboiboy."

Kebahagiaan tidak ada yang abadi. Suatu saat manusia bisa muak dengan kita. Seberapa dia manis dengan kita, ada waktu dimana dia akan bersikap dingin.

Manusia kadang perlu waktu untuk menyendiri.

Waktu tidak akan membiarkan seseorang untuk bersenang-senang selamanya di dunia. Ada kalanya, kebahagiaan itu direngut paksa. Harapan menjadi tumbal. Senyuman luntur.

Rumah yang kami bangun berlubang. Disitulah, aku akan berusaha menambal lubang-lubang itu. Sebelum memang kita tidak bisa lagi membeli semen untuk menutupinya.

=oOo=

Seperti biasa aku menunggu kepulangan Boboiboy dengan menunggu pelanggan yang lapar. Rutinitas yang sudah sering kulakukan dua tahun terakhir dari pernikahan kami. Menambah penghasilan tanpa perlu keluar rumah. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menambah pasokan keuangan.

Hutang dari rumah sakit memang tidak main-main. Sudah terbebani dengan hutang rumah yang belum selesai diangsur, kini pihak rumah sakit menuntut agar hutang biaya operasi kami dilunasi. Kami meminjam uang dengan menyita harta berharga orang tuaku. Aku berprinsip untuk menarik kembali barang berharga bunda secara mencicil dari usaha menjadi pedagang bergerobak.

Aku membaringkan kepalaku di atas ranjang. Begitu panasnya hari ini, yang memyebabkan lumayan banyak pelanggan berkunjung. _Alhamdulillah_ , dalam wadah berisi kumpulan uang itu agak menggunung.

Kedua irisku menatap jam dinding terdekat. Jam tiga siang. Biasanya Boboiboy akan pulang di jam segini. Ponsel kurogoh dari saku dan mulai membuka forum _sms_. Sebelumnya aku mengecek pulsa. Siapa tahu habis.

 **[Ying, bagaimana kabarmu?]**

Terkirim, karena stok persediaan tarif pengiriman pesan elektronik masih banyak. Dua menit kemudian sahabat yang kutujukan membalasnya.

 **[Baik. Aku dan Fang sedang makan bersama di luar. Yaya sendiri?]**

Enaknya. Ying dan Fang sama-sama keras kepala sih. Saking sering adu mulut, tercipta juga hubungan romantis diantara mereka. Tidak seperti rumah tanggaku yang mulai canggung.

 **[Seperti biasa, menunggu suami pulang. Itu membuatku bete.]**

 **[Yaya, mungkin Boboiboy punya alasan sendiri kenapa pulang telat.]**

 **[Kuharap kau benar. Sudah dua tahun dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa jalan pikirannya. Dia pergi kadang sampai lupa mengucap salam. Pulang pun kadang tengah malam.]**

Lima menit tanpa balasan. Aku rasa Ying tengah berpikir. Lelah untuk menunggu jawaban dan aku memilih untuk mematikan ponselku. Kembali aku mengadahkan kepalaku.

Apa yang membuatnya begitu tidak enak denganku? Aku ingat rumah tangga kami sangat harmonis untuk ukuran satu tahun setelah pernikahan. Dia selalu melawak. Dia yang begitu bahagia aku masih menemani hidupnya.

Tapi dua tahun ini dia mulai bersikap aneh. Rokok lah, makanan favorit tidak sehat lah, dan sekarang waktu jam kerja yang sengaja dilambatkan. Hanya karena aku gagal menjadi seorang ibu kah, dia jadi se-konservatif itu?

"Masih kah aku pantas untukmu, Boboiboy?" lirihku dengan masih membaringkan tubuh. Kewajiban sebagai seorang istri adalah membahagiakan suaminya. Kalau aku gagal, hei aku berarti bukan istri yang baik selama ini.

" _Assalamu'alaikum ._.."

Aku gelagapan untuk bangkit tiba-tiba. Biasanya dia pulang jam lima sore, tapi kali ini ia kembali hadir seperti waktu pertama kali kami memulai rumah tangga. " _W—wa'alaikum salam_. Oh sudah pulang?"

Senyuman kecil sebagai jawaban. Mungkin sementara aku bisa lega karena dia masih mau bersikap baik padaku.

"Yaya, ganti bajumu dan berbusana lah yang baik. Oh—astaga ini sudah jam tiga!" serunya. Kelihatan panik, mungkin?

"Biasanya kamu selalu pulang dua bahkan tiga jam dari biasanya," desisku.

"Hari ini aku ada waktu bebas, _shift_ kerjaku dikurangi bos. Entah~ aku tidak tahu apa alasannya~" suara Boboiboy ia senandungkan saat melihat wajahku. "Jangan tanya apa yang akan kita lakukan, karena aku memang benar-benar ingin jalan-jalan dengan istriku. Aku kangen saja."

"Aku bahkan belum bertanya alasanmu mengajakku mengapa, kenapa kau seakan-akan sudah tahu pertanyaanku?" aku geli melihat wajah suamiku yang percaya diri habis.

"Tidak boleh kah?"

Aku menggeleng kecil. Boboiboy merangkulku dengan cetakan senyum dari wajahnya.

"Aku senang melihat istriku bisa tersenyum hari ini."

Bukannya seharusnya aku, yang bilang begitu?

Kami bersama-sama keluar dari rumah dan menyempatkan diri mengunci pintu. Tanpa menggunakan motor sebagai alat transportasi, kami berdua berjalan beriringan melewati jalan. Aku bersyukur untuk ditempatkan pada suatu wilayah dengan penduduk lalu lalang sepi pada jam tidur anak-anak. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan aku juga takut dengan suasana begitu.

Masih jam tiga sore, keadaan jalanan memang masih ramainya.

"Aku lega karena semua hutang kita sudah lunas. Yaya, ibumu ada komentar ketika barangnya kita kembalikan agak lama?"

"Beliau hanya bilang tentang kalungnya yang memang bukan sembarangan dibeli asal negaranya, mengatakan itu murni 24 karat. Setelah itu, ibu juga bilang tidak perlu menggantinya. Dia menyuruhku menyimpannya, karena aku anak tunggal wanita," jawabku.

"Kau menerimanya?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu kalung itu sangat berarti bagi ibuku. Lambang pernikahan nenek ibu karena dahulu keluarga mereka bisa dibilang sedikit berdarah bangsawan saat itu."

"Istri yang baik. Tidak heran aku mencintaimu."

Aku memalingkan pandanganku. "Gombal!"

"Hei jangan marah seperti itu. Tapi wajahmu memang lucu kalau sedang marah. Ingin kucubit rasanya, hehe."

"Boboiboy!"

Kurasakan rangkulan menarik tubuhku mendekati suatu mobil mewah pada tepi jalan. Bernuansa merah mengkilap. Aku memanjangkan leherku melihat orang dari balik kaca depan. Dari pihak kanan ada gadis yang melambaikan tangannya riang. Sedangkan pengemudinya memakai kacamata dengan rambut acak.

"Fang! Ying!" seruku memanggil nama mereka berdua. "Ferrari yang bagus! Kapan kalian membelinya?"

Kedua insan itu saling bertatap sementara.

"Emm ... kemarin?" ucap Fang. "Sedikit lecet karena baru dicoba kemarin. Kau takkan percaya siapa yang mengeret mobil ini menabrak tiang listrik—"

"Ayo naik. Kita nanti telat," Boboiboy sudah membuka pintu belakang. Mempersilakan aku untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

=oOo=

Jam lima sore, mobil mewah dari Italia itu diparkirkan pada suatu bukit yang jauh dari tempat tinggalku. Aku membuka pintu belakang berbarengan dengan ketiga sahabatku ini untuk keluar.

Matahari yang terlihat dari ujung bukit dengan cahayanya yang dipantulkan laut. Membentuk suatu garis dengan kilauan-kilauan indah diantara batasan itu. Pemandangan yang tidak pernah kulihat lagi entah sejak kapan.

"Kita hari ini mau makan bersama. Seperti kemping sekolah," Boboiboy merangkul Fang tiba-tiba. Terkekeh kecil melupakan umur sejenak.

"Kemping dengan minum kopi _sachet_?"

"Fang!" tegur kami serempak. Dari tadi dia tidak pernah untuk sekali saja tidak mengungkit kopi dan kopi. Apa anak ini sudah maniak oplosan?

"Apa? Mau _white koffe_ atau _cappuccino_?"

"Tidak keduanya," balas Ying judes. "Aku ingin jus alpukat."

"Ying!" tegurku gregetan.

"Ups! Maaf. Sudah lama sih kita tidak reunian."

"Iya. Dan juga sudah lama tidak membuat marah kawanku yang mudah iri ini~" Boboiboy menyentil hidung Fang genit.

"Boboiboy! Kau hina!" ketus Fang. "Sana sama istrimu!" tanpa perasaan Fang mendorong tubuh laki-laki yang dulu hobi memakai topi itu menuju tubuhku. Napasnya memburu kesal.

"Aduh ngomong-ngomong sayang sudah beli makanan?" Ying menatap kekasihnya gelisah. "Aku lupa untuk menyediakannya."

"Sama aku juga. Bukannya kita berdua setelah menelepon Boboiboy langsung berangkat? Katanya untuk menghibur Yaya saja—jadi aku tidak kepikiran untuk membeli cemilan."

"Menghiburku?" sambungku di tengah obrolan mereka.

"Iya menghiburmu. Karena kamu beberapa hari ini sering _sms_ aku sih," Ying dengan tidak berdosanya jujur di depan kami berdua.

"Boboiboy memang begitu, selalu buruk dalam urusan peka. Gak heran aku yang lebih baik dari Boboiboy."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku kan sudah bilang alasannya jauh hari padamu, Fang!" sembur Boboiboy. "Begitu ya sahabat? Mending waktu itu aku curhat sama Gopal saja! Huh!"

"Pret. Gopal saja sekarang tidak diketahui kabarnya. Kau harusnya berhutang padaku karena menjadi wadah rancangan gilamu hari ini."

Aku hanya mendengarkan disini. Aku tidak punya pikiran untuk setidaknya penasaran apa yang mereka rencanakan. Aku tahu pasti lambat laun aku mengetahuinya juga. Firasat.

Kedua telapak tanganku ditarik pada genggaman suamiku. Aku memerhatikan wajahnya yang menunduk malu-malu.

"Sepertinya makan-makan ditunda dulu," ucap Ying kecil. Aku melirik wajah Fang yang ikut melihat kami berdua dengan memeluk leher istrinya.

"Yaya, ingat hari ini tanggal apa?" kedua iris Boboiboy tampak berbinar-binar dengan sebelumnya mendongak.

"Tanggal ... 25 Juni."

"Apa yang kau ingat dari tanggal itu?"

"Aku hanya ingat hari itu adalah tanggal resepsi kita."

"Tepat. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya di tanggal aku meminangmu. Tapi hss, aku baru mendapat rezeki sekarang."

Selembar berbentuk persegi panjang diletakkannya di atas telapak tanganku. Dia membiarkan genggamannya dilonggarkan. Aku langsung mengerti dan menarik kertas itu untuk kuamati. Belum sempat aku membaca tulisan yang terukir dari sana, dia sudah seperti membacakan apa yang tertuang di dalamnya.

"Tiket untuk naik haji. Ini sudah bulan _rajab_ bukan?" Boboiboy terkekeh kecil mendapati ekspresi kaget dari wajahku. "Aku ingin sekali menunaikan ibadah terakhir ini bersama istri yang wajib kutuntun pada surga Allah. Mau 'kan, istriku yang sholehah?"

Jantungku berderup keras ketika kata demi kata dirangkainya sedemikian rapi. Terdengar indah. Sangat ... istimewa.

"Itu alasan kenapa Boboiboy sering pulang telat, Yaya," timpal Ying dari kejauhan. "Dia lembur."

"Boboiboy bahkan sempat ingin meminjam uang padaku. Tapi aku bilang bahwa kado terindah itu kado yang benar-benar dari hasil kerja keras. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kawanku juga ternyata bisa jadi pekerja keras seperti kakeknya." Fang hanya tersenyum kemudian saat aku menengoki wajahnya.

"Aku kira karena aku keguguran. Aku nyaris benci padamu, Boboiboy," aku menggenggam kertas tersebut erat. Tidak ... aku nyaris akan menangis saking terharunya. Padahal baru saja aku akan salah paham tapi apa? Dia hanya berusaha keras. Istri macam apa aku ini?

"Tapi aku kira kerja kerasmu itu hanya untuk bekal operasi penyakitmu nanti, Boboiboy."

Penyakit?

"Apa?" lagi-lagi aku memandang wajah Fang, mencari jawaban pasti akan perkataannya barusan. Untuk kali ini aku benar-benar penasaran.

"Naik haji untuk tahun ini pun aku prediksikan mustahil."

"Fang!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang benar, istriku."

 **BRUKH!**

Aku nyaris jatuh ketika kedua tangan memberikan beban pada kedua pundakku. Ketika aku ingin memalingkan pandangan kepada Boboiboy, suamiku sudah akan tersungkur ke tanah. Wajahnya langsung kelihatan pucat pasi.

Beberapa kali aku mengguncang tubuh suamiku. Panik, tentu saja. Kedua sahabatku yang tadi berdiri pun lekas membopong Boboiboy menuju mobil mereka.

"Iya 'kan? Aku sudah katakan penyakit kankernya pasti akan muncul lagi."

Boboiboy terbatuk-batuk hebat. Aku seperti mendengar ada 'benda' yang mengiringi suara batuknya, juga aroma yang sangat kukenal. Merasakan basah dari jaket yang dikenakannya, aku melihat cairan hemoglobin begitu melimpah menodai pakaiannya.

"Fang, tolong ceritakan semua hal tentang suamiku!"

=oOo=

"Boboiboy pernah cerita kalau dia positif menderita kanker lambung."

Reaksiku sementara adalah kaget. Aku tidak berani menjerit kesal karena kami duduk pada kursi tunggu dai luar ruangan kamar suamiku berbaring. Ketika Boboiboy pingsan, Fang dan Ying hanya membisu ketika beberapa kali aku meminta jawaban atas apa yang ditimpa kekasihku. Tapi sekarang, Fang mau menceritakannya kepadaku.

Raut wajahnya tampak bersalah untuk kali ini. Aku bisa melihat perasaannya dari paparan paras dia sendiri.

"Aku kira Boboiboy sudah menceritakannya padamu. Dia bahkan bilang padaku dua tahun ini. Aku yakin, dan aku tidak salah hitung dari dia pingsan ketika masuk ke ruangan kantorku."

"Kenapa?! Kalau sudah lama, aku bisa saja meminjam barang ibuku untuk jaminan hutang kembali!"

"KALAU SAJA AKU TAHU DIA TIDAK MAU MEREPOTKAN MERTUA DAN ISTRINYA, DARI DULU AKU SUDAH MEMINJAM UANGKU UNTUKNYA!" Fang tidak kalah menjerit. "Bukan—akan aku biayai seluruh jaminan kesehatannya!"

"Stadium 4 ... itu sudah tingkat paling parah," Ying memeluk tubuhnya. "Sampai batuk darah. Aku takut dia pergi, sungguh—hiks!"

Fang meregap tubuh istrinya segera. Di saat itu juga, pintu ruangan Boboiboy terbuka pelan. Sosok berjas putih dengan kacamata kotak keluar dari sana. Pandangannya ia tuju kepada kami.

"Yang keluarga pasien Boboiboy siapa?" tanya pria itu lembut.

"Saya, istrinya," ungkapku.

"Beliau sudah membaik. Kalian boleh menjenguknya."

Serempak kami bertiga berterima kasih dan rombong-rombong masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aku mendekati seseorang yang terbaring lemah dengan kantong infus menggantung di samping kiri tubuhnya.

"Wajah kalian ... buruk semua ...," kata Boboiboy kecil. "Lucu lihatnya ..."

Kami tahu dia bermaksud untuk mengatakan jangan khawatir akan fisiknya. Tapi tetap saja kami—bahkan aku yang berstatus sebagai istrinya, tidak dapat menahan rasa gelisah. Seandainya keadaan fisiknya tidak tertolong. Aku takut.

"Boboiboy, kau melakukan kesalahan besar. Aku semakin membencimu," ketus Fang. Wajahnya memang sudah terlihat membenci orang yang ia pandangi sekarang.

"Hmm ...?" Boboiboy berusaha membalas. Fang menggertakkan giginya sebagai respon sikap Boboiboy yang kelihatan mengejeknya.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG KAU TIDAK MAU DIOBATI?! KARENA OPERASI ITU MAHAL? KAU MALAH MEMPERPARAH KEADAAN, KAU GILA!"

"Stt! Jangan berteriak kalau kau tidak mau dikeluarkan kasar di sini!" bisik Ying. Derai air mata yang sudah menghiasi wajah Fang ia sapukan.

"Aku tidak tahu pikiranmu apa, tapi kau adalah orang tertolol yang pernah kutemui! Menyesal aku sebagai sahabatmu!" tanpa lelah Fang masih mengomeli Boboiboy. Beberapa tetes air mata sudah keluar cukup banyak dari pelupuknya. Fang benar-benar menderita.

"Fang! Sudah!" bentak Ying. "Kau hanya memperburuk keadaan ..."

"Aku selalu ada! Aku sukarela untuk memberi uangku kapan saja! Aku bahkan meminjamkan waktuku hanya untuk kau bisa menyenangi hati istrimu. Aku kira kau memberi hadiah karena tidak mau membuat Yaya menangis akan kepergianmu yang tidak mau diobati—sial, kau memang brengsek!"

"Yaya, maaf. Kurasa kami harus pergi. Kami tunggu dari luar."

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku Ying segera menarik tubuh suaminya keluar dari ruangan. Kupandang wajah Fang sebentar. Dia benar-benar murka sekarang, terbukti dari wajahnya yang benar-benar hancur penuh dengan _liquid_ dari mana saja.

Pintu pun ditutup. Aku mendekati suamiku yang hanya bisa menerawang langit-langit ruangan. Aliram air mata membekas dari ujung matanya. Dia pun juga ikut menangis.

"Tidak Boboiboy ... aku tidak akan marah. Aku ikhlas dengan pilihanmu."

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Yaya ..."

Kubelai dari dahi menuju rambut pendeknya lembut. Aku tahu mengetahui penyakitnya saja sudah menyakitkan untuk diingat. Aku tidak mau menambah rasa tertekannya dengan melontarkan kata-kata kejam seperti yang dilakukan Fang tadi. Walau sebenarnya aku ingin sekali, haha.

"Stadium 4 eh? Kau benar-benar berakting dengan baik," ucapku kecil.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu ... untuk tidak merokok ... Bahkan kalau aku tahu akan tumbang ... seharusnya aku menjadi imam shalatmu ... saat ashar tadi ..."

"Rokok memang pelaku penyakit parah."

Suasana senyap sementara.

"Aku bukan menyembunyikannya ... tapi aku berpikir, suatu saat manusia akan mati ... Tapi kini aku tahu aku memang salah ... untuk mencemaskan istriku sendiri ..."

"Aku masih menyimpan hadiahmu tadi sore," masih membelai rambutnya, beberapa kali aku harus menghisap _liquid_ yang berusaha keluar dari kedua lubang respirasiku. "Maaf aku belum sempat membahagiakan suamiku untuk punya anak ..."

"Aku cemas anak kita akan menderita sepertiku," dan aku mengerti alasan mengapa ketika kuajak dia berusaha menolak. Kanker memang akan menular kepada keturunannya.

.

.

 _Kau adalah sosok yang begitu berharga. Mengarungi kehidupan kelam, mengabaikan tetes keringat dan air mata. Asalkan bersamamu aku kuat menghadapi hidup. Aku bersyukur untuk mengenalmu._

 _._

 _._

Tapi sekarang apakah kita akan terus bersama? Aku ingin egois untuk marah kepada Tuhan. Aku ingin memilikimu selama aku masih belum juga dipanggil.

Namun cinta tidak harus memiliki. Boboiboy memang milik Tuhan, bukan milikku sepenuhnya.

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku pada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Aku takut, untuk melihat senyumnya. Maksud memang untuk menenangkanku, tapi itulah yang paling membuat hatiku sesak.

"Jarang ... seorang kekasih akan bisa menutup mata ... di samping orang ... yang dicintainya ..."

Suara batuk menahan tuturan menyakitkan itu sementara. Dadaku semakin sesak memang, namun di waktu kami masih bisa berkomunikasi harusnya aku memberi sambutan yang akan dia kenang di dunia lain bukan?

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mengenggam tangan kanannya yang lepas dari selang infus.

"Wajahmu ... seperti anak kecil ... hehehe ..."

Bahkan dia tidak bisa tertawa, di ujung kalimat yang seharusnya memakai intonasi tersebut.

"Aku—tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkanmu. Kau suami yang paling kucintai—hiks!"

Bibirku terbuka untuk dapat menarik oksigen. Kedua hidungku benar-benar ditutup jalannya sekarang.

Dia berusaha untuk bangkit. Aku mendudukkan pantatku di samping perebahannya, dan kepalanya ia coba sandarkan pada bahuku. Aku mengelus rambutnya begitu lembut sebisa mungkin.

Dia tersenyum. Kedua matanya perlahan menutup.

"Kau ... adalah istri yang paling 'cantik' ..."

Bukan hanya cantik fisik, namun hati juga. Aku sering mendengar Boboiboy mengatakan ini bila kami akan tidur di sampingku ketika aku berjaga namun pura-pura tidur.

"Aku ... sungguh senang ..."

Alunan suara alat pendeteksi jantung berbunyi datar tidak berhenti. Denyut jantungnya tidak lagi kurasakan dari dadanya. Aku tersenyum kecil.

' _Aku juga ... senang memilikimu, Boboiboy.'_

Aku membiarkan diriku terisak sementara. Aku tidak ingin menangis kuat, karena aku tidak akan meratapi kepergianmu. Meratapi sama saja dengan tidak mengikhlaskan kau untuk hadir di sisi Pencipta.

 **=End?=**

A/N: Adoh baju basah kuyup. Makasih buat video **Gumi-Wrinkle** dan lagu **Fatin Shiddiq – Dia Dia Dia**. Benar-benar masoin hari-hari saya di detik-detik kembali berpuasa.

Waktu itu rating berubah, sekarang kayaknya genre berubah. Sampai lupa mau berpesan kalau di bulan puasa saya memang lagi berpantangan menullis genre sho-ai. Itu dapat meracuni otak saya, beneran.

 **aries queenzha** : uff kan saya ketceh pake kilat www aku doakan semoga mama (hah ganti?!) lancar uasnya~ tadinya mau barengan aplod sekuelnya tapi takut mogok, kan udah tanggal 30. Makasih reviewnya 3

 **Eka Febi A, DianYayawesome** : ini chapter selanjutnya!

Seperti kata aries queenzha, aku juga baru kepikiran takutnya ada anak SD baca ginian. Lain kali saya bakal amankan ratingnya bila sekuelnya jadi dibuat ^^


End file.
